Frozen Memories
by PureSaku
Summary: AU. Tooru Honda and Yuki Souma are really close. Not until Kyo Kajimura came in the picture. Tooru starts to like him and Kyo starts to like her. Their puppy love begins to grow until tradegy hits. Will their love grow or will they be loveless? Kyoru


**Title: **_Frozen Memories_

**By:** PureSaku

**PureSaku:** Hi! Okay, this is my first fic so I hope everyone enjoys it! It's an AU!

**Summary:** AU. Tooru Honda and Yuki Souma are really close. Not until Kyo Kajimura came in the picture. Tooru starts to like him and Kyo starts to like her. Their puppy love begins to grow until on New Year's; a truck killed Kyo. Ten years later, Tooru spots someone like him on the street. Has fate given them a second chance or is this Kyo not like the one fromten years ago? Kyoru

**Disclaimer: **Kyo and Kakeru: PureSaku does not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

Tooru Honda is cheerful, nice, and a clumsy 16-year-old at a high school. Her father, Katsuya, passed away when she was a baby. She used to live with her mother, but she died in a car accident. Now she lives with her relatives, but most of them are really rude to her.

Tooru's family is close to Yuki Souma's family. Their relationship grew close as they got older.

Yuki Souma is a respectful student who is really popular and liked by classmates. He has been admiring Tooru for a long time.

One morning, Tooru and Yuki were late for school.

"AH! Yuki! We need to hurry up or the bus will leave without us!" Tooru shouted to Yuki.

Yuki, being the prince that he is, let Tooru inside first. He pushed her **hard** inside the bus. When she was able to fit inside the bus, the door closed on Yuki and the bus left without him. Yuki ran fast after the bus. Tooru, who couldn't breathe well, was trying to yell for Yuki and to stop the bus, but it was all in vain since the bus driver had headphones on AND was squished to death. Yuki tried to run more, but he gave up. He kept on huffing and trying to breathe. It was no use. He had to walk maybe even jog in order for him to be on time.

In a few minutes, the bus wasn't really crowded anymore. There were only two or three people left including Tooru. It was really quiet. It wasn't like before when everybody was screaming and shouting at people for pushing, shoving, and hitting. Most of the time it was an accident. Tooru was blamed for quite a few times, but then it would turn to a different person.

On the bus she fell asleep for a little bit, but in a little bit of time anything can happen. When she woke up she felt something on her head. It took her a long time to open her eyes. The person next to her realized that she was a little awake and pushed her head to the side.

"Oww!" Tooru exclaimed.

She was wide-awake now. That bump really hurt her head. It gave her a slight headache. Her eyes squinted and she rubbed her head really hard to make the pain go away. She looked at the person that hit her. He looked around sixteen years old with a poker face. His hair was really interesting too…it was orange.

When the two of them got off the bus, the teacher was already waiting outside the class.

"Honda-san you're late," the teacher said disappointedly.

"I'm really sorry Mayu-sensei!" Tooru exclaimed as she bowed.

"For this you will be punished. Who's your friend here?" Mayu sensei asked.

Tooru gave a confused look and turned around.

It was the boy she met earlier on the bus. She realized that he was wearing the boys' uniform for this school.

"Hey, you got a name?" Mayu sensei asked.

"It's Kyo Kajimura (don't worry! This is the same Kyo, but just a different last name. You will see why.)," he replied.

"Oh yeah, the new transfer student. You will also be joining Honda-san in her punishment," Mayu-sensei said unhappily.

Tooru and Kyo both walked into the classroom as if nothing happened. Tooru sat in her regular seat with her friends while Kyo, stood alone waiting for the teacher.

"Ohayo!" shouted the teacher.

"OHAYO!" the students answered back.

" I guess most of you noticed our new student. His name is Kyo Kajimura. Now let's see…AH! Kyo-san, sit next to Yuki-san," Mayu-sensei said.

The girls awed in amazement as the two most attractive boys were sitting next to each other. One of Tooru's friends was really interested in Kyo. She stared at him and blushed madly. Tooru and her friends were getting kind of getting freaked out by all of this.

"Are you okay Kagura-chan?" Tooru asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just staring at Kyo-kun. He has this aura about him that makes him stand out so much," Kagura said dreamily.

"We can tell from here," Rin commented.

"That's it! I'm declaring Kyo Kajimura-kun as my own! You are all my witnesses!" Kagura stated.

Kagura skipped over to Kyo happily. She was smiling to herself and Kyo. All she felt was confident and happy. Her friends thought she looked so gullible as she just pranced around. Well, actually Tooru was pretty happy about this whole thing. She's just as naïve as ever.

"Hi Kyo-kun!" Kagura greeted happily

Kyo didn't glance up at all. He was just paying attention to what he was reading. Kagura felt kind of disappointed by this and wanted to try again.

"Um, excuse me…I don't know if you heard me, but I said hi," Kagura said politely.

This time Kyo looked up and just stared at the anxious girl that was staring at him. He only stared for a fewseconds and went back to reading. Kagura felt unsuccessful and went back to her friends. Her friends weren't entirely surprised by this except for Tooru.

"Didn't go too well I see," said Rin.

"Oh come on! It's only his first day! He's just shy and trying to get use to the school. Everyone is like that on the first day of a new school," Kagura confirmed.

Tooru only smiled and turned to where Kyo was sitting. Kyo looked up also and stared at Tooru. Tooru was shocked and turned to her friends quickly. She was blushing madly and her body turned warm.

Later on in the day, Kyo crept into the University. He sneaked inside the classroom and took a seat farthest away from everyone. The math professor there, Kazuma Souma, was his main reason for going to the same school as Tooru.

Kyo was in deep though he didn't realize that the professor called to him. The teacher went up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Did you hear me call you?" asked the professor.

"Oh. Sorry, no I didn't," Kyo said not the least bit embarrassed.

"Okay. Well since I'm up here, I would like you to do the problem on the board," Kazuma said politely.

Kyo nodded and walked down the stairs and scanned the board.

"Piece of cake," he thought.

He started doing the problem as soon as he finished solving it in his head. The class was stunned as he worked at the problem. It seems Professor Kazuma was impressed himself. He eyed him very curiously as he was doing the problem.

When he was done with the problem, everybody didn't make a sound or move and neither did the teacher. It was so quiet you could even hear the faintest noise if it occurred there and now. Kyo felt a little weird and decided to leave.

The professor finally realized that the young man was leaving and stopped him to halt.

"Excuse me, but I would just like to give you a lot of credit for doing such a intense problem in record time. Please tell me your name," Professor Kazuma asked as he took out his hand.

"Kyo Kajimura," he replied.

At home, Kyo's mom (who was a pianist) asked him why he wanted to go to the school he is going to now. He said he wanted to look for his dad. She replied saying that his father is dead. He didn't believe that, but just left the conversation alone.

"Though, I would like for you to come to America with me after the concert," Mrs.Kajimura replied.

Kyo stormed out of the room and left without an answer.

Tooru and Kyo were late for school again. For them to avoid the teacher, Tooru recommended that they could help each other sneak into the school, which was to climb over the wall. Kyo helped Tooru climb up the wall and Kyo jumped over easily. Tooru was left sitting on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"N-Nothing! It's just I need help really badly," Tooru said frantically.

Before he could help her, her shoe came off. She wanted to go down to get her shoe so badly, but she was dead scared to jump. Instead, Kyo picked up her shoe and put it on her feet. After, he lend in a hand so that Tooru can jump off. She took his hand cautiously and jumped down safely. She thanked him and both of them ran to get to the school.

During lunch, Kyo ditched Tooru as her co-host for the afternoon broadcast session with her. Instead he was on the rooftop relaxing under the shining sun. Tooru was not as ease and decided to broadcast without him saying that her partner wasn't here at the time and started making excuses for him.

When Kyo finally went to the broadcast room he saw Tooru singing and dancing to a soft song. Kyo found it amusing.

At music class, the teacher was testing their music skills. When it was Kyo's turn he just sat there and didn't play.

"Why aren't you playing Kyo-san?" the teacher asked.

"It's because he's a transfer student. He doesn't know the test," Tooru defended. Kyo looked at Tooru with questioning eyes, but just shrugged it off.

In the evening, Tooru went to visit Yuki's mother who owns a restaurant. They talked for a while about school, college, and mainly how life was going. Tooru and Yuki's mom waved good-bye and left.

On the way home, a drunk was molesting Tooru.

"H-hey! Mister! Let go! Please!" Tooru pleaded but the drunk merely laughed. The lust in his eyes scared Tooru bad.

"Why should I? And let a cutie like you run away? Never." The man's grip on her tightened. Tooru tried to break free, but she was too weak. Luckily at the time, Kyo was there and helped her out. When Kyo hit him, the drunker started attacking him. Tooru grabbed a hold of him, but he just knocked her off. The drunker picked her up, but she bit his whole hand and he let go.

A witness saw everything and contacted the police. Kyo and Tooru were in the police station waiting for their rides to come.

"What were you doing out this late?" Kyo asked

"I was visiting my friend's mom," she answered.

"Oh, what about your parents?" Kyo asked.

"My parents are dead. I live with my relatives," she replied as her voice saddened.

"Oh…I lost my dad too…" Kyo said. It was suppose to make Tooru feel like she wasn't alone.

At school the next day, a lot of classmates were teasing them about the band-aids they both had on. Tooru felt bad about this. In return she wanted to thank him by offering him to teach him how to play the piano. She had no idea that he could actually play.

In the music room, Kyo shocked her when he played on the piano "The First Time". While Tooru was playing around with the piano key, Kyo saw Yuki looking for Tooru.

"Let's go," Kyo whispered.

Before Tooru could speak, Kyo quickly grabbed her hand and sneaked out of the music room. He told Tooru to be quiet until he said so. Tooru nodded and followed his orders until they got to where he wanted to go.

Both of them went on the bus and kept quiet. When they got off, Kyo led Tooru to the lake and spent most of the time there. It was a lot of fun for the both of them. They played in the leaves and sat near the lake and talked. Both of them had a wonderful time.

In the evening when Kyo took Tooru home, they found Yuki with her school bag in front of her door. There was a cone of silence between them, until Tooru thanked Yuki for bringing her bag. Tooru waved the both of them good-bye and went inside the house. Yuki and Kyo stared at each other, but Kyo got tired of it and left without a word. Yuki stared at him long and hard. He then went the other way and walked back to his house.

* * *

**PureSaku:** I didn't do this story all by myself. Some of the credit goes to my friend/editor Ms.editor Raine or a.k.a Sweet Raine. Read her stories please! I recommend them! 


End file.
